Lejos es mejor
by GalassiadeScorpio
Summary: Los hombres más capaces de pensar sobre el amor son los que menos lo han vivido; y los que lo han vivido suelen ser incapaces de meditar sobre él. El drama vendrá muy pronto, Aguantáis ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**¡En hora buena!**

La verdad me siento del asco…jaja pero estaba viendo una pelicula de amor y hombres despechados y asi y deje amm me gustaría hacer una de Máscara con Kanon jojo y pues…aquí me ven.

La verdad me gustó, bueno todos le toman cariño a sus obras ¿o no? como sea…no es la gran cosa, simplemente la subí para compartir y ya. En vista de que mi segundo capitulo de _por siempre_ desapareció misteriosamente. Tendré que hacerlo de nuevo u.U'

Saludos…y si alguien llega a leerlo. Espero que le guste. Ahora me voy a desanzar y alratín regreso…

Una cosa más…los personajes no me pertenecen (no soy tan buena como para imaginar tan bellos hombres)

Y si ven faltitas, uii me odiare por siempre jaja una disculpota si hay…pero si de por si cuando ando sana me equivoco imaginense enferma.

Saludos Lectoras

**Lejos es mejor**

**Templo de cáncer**

- ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó, retomando su tarea de contemplar la hermosa bóveda celeste e imaginar figuras en las nubes. Sonrió con inocencia al recordar los momentos que pasaba junto con Máscara, recostados en el jardín y ambos mirando a las nubes que perezosas se movían sobre el firmamento. – Odiabas observar el cielo…sólo lo hacías por que yo te lo pedía. – pensó en voz alta. Los recuerdos rebotaron en su mente…

_**~Flashback~**_

- ¿Piensas dejarme aquí solo? – habló el griego que tomaba asiento sobre el verde pasto y con la mirada le indicaba a su acompañante que se sentara junto a él.

- Aquí estoy bien. – contestó.

-Aquí estarás mejor. – sonrió, dando ligeros golpesitos en el herbaje.- es así o a la fuerza ¡Decídete! – se cruzó de brazos.

- Sabes, podríamos hacer cosas más productivas en vez de ver nubes. – la insinuación de Máscara fue demasiado tentadora pero aún así decidió que se quedaría ahí, recostado sobre el pasto. - ¿Tú qué opinas? – indagó.

- No lo sé… - se acostó sobre el forraje. – me gusta estar aquí.

- Por favor, Kanon. - masculló entre dientes. El aludido giró su rostro y le sonrió para después cerrar aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

La brisa recorrió su cuerpo, revolvió sus cabellos. Era tan pacífico, Kanon adoraba la tranquilidad. Los momentos así eran para disfrutarse y él lo hacía. Sonrió satisfecho al sentir como cierto caballero se acomodaba justo alado de él y soltaba quedas palabras en ese exótico pero sensual acento italiano.

- No sé cómo demonios lo haces. – se quejó el italiano.

- ¿Hacer, qué? – preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados, esbozando una sonrisa. – que yo sepa no he hecho nada…

- Tú…maldita copia de Saga. – le dio un codazo. – tienes algo que hace que no pueda rechazarte…y por eso te odio.

- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió… - se quejó, fingiendo tristeza. El geminiano giró su cuerpo quedando frente al italiano. – soy demasiado irresistible como para que me rechaces. – soltó una carcajada. Máscara que aún permanecia boca arriba sonrió burlonamente y soltó un suspiro con cansancio.

- Que modesto eres, Kanon. – contestó, observando el cielo.

- Soy sincero… - dijo, juguetando con el pasto entre sus manos. – A comparación de ti – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – arqueó ambas cejas al momento que se sentaba y sacudía las hojas que se habían enredado en su cabello.

- Dijiste que me odiabas. – lo observó. Kanon imitó la acción del italiano y se sentó junto a él. – Mentiroso… - sonrió divertido mientras le ayudaba a quitarse las hojas. Máscara se sonrojó y comenzó a toser para evitar la conversación. – en cambio, yo te amo. – soltó con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Eres tan cursi. – se burló. El griego frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡¿Cursi?! Y tú eres tan… – se paró del suelo, furioso. - …tan… ¡tan imbécil! – se alejó del lugar. El italiano por el contrario se quedó ahí, en el mismo lugar observando como el heleno se alejaba de ahí. - ¡No sé por qué demonios me molesto en decirte éstas cosas! ¡Me siento idiota!

Al ver que el heleno no tenía intenciones de regresar, Máscara tuvo que ponerse muy bien las pilas e ir tras él.

- Espera… ¡Kanon! – gritó, tratando de alcanzar a su "compañero".

- ¡Vete al diablo!

- ¡Te fascina pelear! – rodó los ojos el italiano. - ¿o no? – Kanon por fin se detuvo, aún así seguía dándole la espalda. El italiano dudó por un momento acercarse, pues sabía muy bien que Kanon enojado era igual a: PELIGROSO. - ¿Kanon?

_Nota mental, Kanon… ¡No seas tan sentimental! ¡Quedas en ridículo! – _el ojiazul se sonrojó completamente avergonzado. Nunca en su vida había sido tan delicado y tierno, pero aquel chico lo traía mordiendo el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó, cruzándose de brazos. El griego pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo al momento que los brazos del santo de Cáncer lo rodearon. - ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Qué…de…demonios…? – se sonrojó por completo. Forcejeó unos instantes, era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que un simple detalle como éste le haría ceder ante el italiano. Pero esos eran los simples gestos que más le gustaban y no podía negarse por mucho tiempo.

- _Ti amo… - _le susurró. – y no me hagas repetirlo…

**~Fin del flashback~**

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – se escuchó una voz. La pequeña nube que se había formado en la cabeza de Kanon explotó. El griego se puso de pie lo más rápido posible al ver el deplorable estado del guardián de Cáncer. - ¿Qué tanto me miras? – escupió. El italiano se tambaleó de un lado a otro y por poco cae al suelo de cara, lo cuál no ocurrio gracias a Kanon que lo sostuvo.

- Pero… ¿Qué te paso? – Preguntó sumamente preocupado. - ¡Máscara!

-¡Nada! ¡Nada me paso! – respondió con hastío. El italiano se limpió la sangre que salía de sus labios con el dorso de la mano y de un empujón se libró del gemelo.

- ¡¿Nada?! – exclamó furioso. - ¡Sólo mirate! ¡Dime qué demonios te pasó! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! – trató de sujetarlo pero el aludido no se dejó.

- ¡Mierda! – Máscara se recargó de un pilar y escupió sangre. - ¡Déjame en paz, Kanon! – lo miró furioso.

- Pero… - decidió callar al sentir la fría mirada de Cáncer sobre él.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Yo estaba esperándote… - contestó. Máscara sonrió de lado y pasó una mano por su cabellera. – necesitamos hablar.

- ¿Necesitamos o necesitas? – indagó. – Yo te dejé las cosas muy claras… - calló al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en el abdomen. Kanon al notarlo corrió directo a él sin importarle lo que este le hiciera. - ¡Sueltame! – trató de empujarlo pero el dolor era más fuerte y no le quedo de otra que aceptar la ayuda.

- Sólo dejame ayudarte… - pasó el brazo de Máscara por su cuello y lo sujetó de la cintura.

Al llegar, Máscara tomó asiento en el sófa ayudado por kanon. El silencio se apodero de la habitación. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, sin saber que decir.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – habló por fin el gemelo.

- Una misión… no salío como esperaba. – soltó un gemido al momento que se recostaba sobre el mueble. – eso es…todo.

- Está bien… - Kanon se dirigió al baño. – Espera aquí…

Después de una larga espera, Kanon regresó con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – se quejó el santo de cáncer al ver como Kanon comenzaba a quitarle la armadura, parte por parte. – No necesito que me ayudes…yo puedo solo. – lo tomó por las muñecas.

- No lo parece. – lo miró fijamente. – Estás muy debil… - Máscara soltó un suspiro y liberó las muñecas del gemelo que sin pensarlo dos veces continuó desprendiendole la armadura. Cuando el abdomen estuvo al descubierto, Kanon inició el rito de curación. Las heridas eran profundas, pero no muy graves, aún así, Máscara tendría que descanzar un largo rato. Primero pasó el algodón sobre los pectorales con mucho cuidado, el herido cerraba los ojos al sentir el ardor recorrer su piel. Continuó descendiendo hacia el abdomen con movimientos lentos para no lastimarlo más. Ante un desprevenido roce de piel cortesía de Kanon, Máscara soltó un ronco gemido que llamó la atención del gemelo. Ante la desconcertada mirada del peliazul, Cáncer se sonrojó por completo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó divertido.

- ¿Qué? No, no… - miró hacia otro lado. – Lo que pasó es…bueno… - titubeó. - ¡Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien!

-Está bien… - continuó con su tarea.

- Kanon… - Habló. El mencionado lo miró nuevamente. - ¿por qué estas aquí? Cré haberte dicho que…

- Lo sé… después de lo que te hice… yo no debería estar aquí… - contestó.

Las heridas fueron perfectamente bendadas.

- Entonces…

- Vine por…por algunas cosas que se quedaron. – Respondio con un hilo de voz.

- Ya veo… - paso su mano por la nuca. – Ven… - se levantó con dificultad, dirigiéndose a la habitación. El gemelo caminó detrás de él. Al llegar a la habitación, Máscara ya se encontraba buscando en el closet sus pertenencias. – Toma… - dijo, extendiéndole una camisa que Kanon aceptó.

- Gracias… - sonrió de lado. – mmm, no recuerdo que mi camisa estuviera rota. – murmuró, observando la susodicha que estaba rasgada del frente.

- La última vez no podía quitártela… se me hizo fácil rasgarla. – comentó de espaldas. – larga historia…

- Oh…ya-ya recuerdo. – rió nervioso y sonrojado.

- Si… bueno ya puedes irte. Siguió dándole la espalda.

- Está bien, sólo quiero decirte que… lo lamento - Dijo. Máscara lo observó de reojo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lamento haberte hecho… - El italiano comenzó a reírse.

- Por favor… ¿Quieres ponerme de malas? Ya bastante tengo con permitir que entres a mi templo… ¿ahora quieres revivir el pasado? – alzó la voz.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo te…

- ¡No! – exclamó. – Ni te atrevas a decirlo… - apretó los puños. – si lo hicieras no te hubieras metido con ese insecto imbécil. – lo empujó. - ¿por qué demonios crees que yo no mostraba mis sentimientos? ¡Dime! – le gritó.

- Yo…

- ¡Por cosas como ésta! Ahora me siento como un gran idiota al saber que todo lo que sentí por ti fue en vano. – gritó, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho. – Todo este tiempo lo querias a él y me utilizaste… ¡Eres un mal nacido!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se defendió. – Máscara lo que paso fue…

- Ya déjate de estupideces ¿quieres? – lo calló. – bastante ridículo me siento ahora… gritandote como si fuera una vieja despechada.

- Perdóname…

_Fuiste todo para mí, ahora solo serás un mal recuerdo._

- Ya es muy tarde. – escupió con odio puro. – ya no queda nada más… no me hagas perder el poco respeto que te tengo… ahora lárgate.

Sin saber verdaderamente cómo sucedió, Kanon sujetó al santo por la cintura con fuerza. El geminiano dejó una extremidad y con la otra tomó la nuca del italiano, acercándolo hacia él. Todo culminó en un beso que Máscara no correspondió, pero que con el paso de los minutos y la insistencia del gemelo, no pudo resistir y terminó cediendo. Un beso que al principio fue tímido, sútil y que ahora era una lucha de ver quién dominaba a quién…

_Continuará…_


	2. Ebrio de amor

**Hola! Es domingo y si…me la pasé escribiendo mi capi de **_**por siempre**_** y aproveché para subir el segundo de **_**lejos es mejor**_** :D**

**Me alegra que les gustara mi fic a las poquitas personas que lo vieron. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo.**

**Y bueno, sé que la pareja de MáscaraxKanon es extraña, diferente y muchas cosas, pero a mi me encanta. Tengo tantas historias que hacer de estos hombres *v* Amo a ésta parejilla lol.**

**Sobre los reviews, Helena! Nena gracias por tu firmita, espero hayas terminado tu tarea eh y ojalá sigas aquí conmigo. ¡Si, me encantan los hombres despechados y más si son como Máscarita! En este capi no diré lo que sucedió. Di una vuelta completamente diferente, un giro para que conozcan el cómo inicio el romance entre mis caballeritos, espero te guste.**

**DeathWomen: Te gusto mi nombre ^v^ batalle tanto para inventar uno, pues no queria ponerme el mismo de la otra vez (cofcof larga historia) rudo&cursi jaja no se me había ocurrido, ahora que lo dices, tienes mucha razón. Te darás cuenta que en mi fic, a Máscara le cuesta aceptar o al menos demostrar sus sentimientos…uii el romance más adelante ¡esperalo!**

**Lesty: Gracias por pasar y tomarte el tiempo para firmar. Déjame decirte que me fascinan los dramas y celos jajaja lol espero y en realidad te guste mi historia, sería un logro :D ¡Saludines!**

**InatZiggy-Stardust: para comenzar, lo llegas a pasarte nuevamente por este sitio quiero agradecerte por el review de **_**chocolate **_**con esto de la escuela y luego yo enferma, pues se me olvida agradecer, y contestar los reviews por lo menos xD. Acerca de Kanon… si lo sé, es tan cursi, pero bueno algunos llegamos a ser cursis en el amor jajaja aunque trataré de no exagerar xD. Ojalá si te envicies con esta parejita y sigas leyendo jajaja ok ya que me emociono o_+ ¡Saludos!**

**Y creo que eso es todo**

**Aún no empiezo con cosas asi triple X, en realidad no sé si hacerlo, quiero ponerle emoción y todas esas cosas D: pero claro, todo con sus límites, no quiero ahuyentar a los poquitos que leen xD Eso si, Kanoncillo es bien perver y quiere todo con la Máscarita jaja **

**Bien…aclaración, mi error. En el capi anterior Máscara dice "ti amo" claramente en italiano, en español es "te amo" y "Maledetto" es así como ¡Maldito! xD**

**~ Ebrio de amor ~**

Sin saber verdaderamente cómo sucedió, Kanon sujetó al santo por la cintura con fuerza. El geminiano dejó una extremidad y con la otra tomó la nuca del italiano, acercándolo hacia él. Todo culminó en un beso que Máscara no correspondió, pero que con el paso de los minutos y la insistencia del gemelo, no pudo resistir y terminó cediendo. Un beso que al principio fue tímido, sutil y que ahora era una lucha de ver quién dominaba a quién. Sin embargo la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse.

- ¡Maldita la hora en que te conocí! – gruñó el italiano con la respiración agitada. - ¡idiota!

La mínima distancia que se creó entre ellos fue nuevamente cortada por el gemelo, que sin responder las palabras lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó nuevamente a él. Deseoso de probar aquella piel jaló sin cuidado alguno la remera del italiano, descubriendo parte de la bronceada piel que tanto le enloquecía.

Aprisionó las muñecas del italiano y con fuerza lo arrinconó contra la pared, los labios del griego volvieron a su tarea de marcar el cuello de Máscara como su propiedad.

_Si besarte fuera pecado, caminaría feliz hacia el infierno_

- Eres todo para mí. – le susurró en el oído. Máscara se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del heleno, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su rostro se tornó en un hermoso color rojizo. – Te amo… - soltó con tristeza, liberando las muñecas del santo y poder tomar el rostro de su amado con ambas manos. – Nunca me alejaré de ti ¿recuerdas? Me lo prometiste.

- Lo recuerdo. – contestó, frunciendo el ceño. – pero…esto es diferente. – titubeó ante la azulada y penetrante mirada del heleno.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, acercándose lo suficiente para rozar los labios de Máscara con los suyos. – dímelo…

- Ya basta… - trató de separarse. Su cerebro le decía aléjate, pero cada poro de su piel pedía a gritos la cercanía del gemelo. – Ka-kanon…

El heleno se movió para observarlo, y con un delicado movimiento unió su frente junto con la del otro, intercambiando miradas en silencio. Las manos ansiosas del gemelo se apoyaron en el pecho del italiano y subieron hasta su cuello donde se quedaron inmóviles.

El aludido miró al suelo e inconscientemente apoyó sus manos en los costados de la cintura del gemelo. – Tu silencio me está matando… - Máscara alzó la mirada.

- Deja las cosas en el pasado - contestó. – lo mejor es que…

- No… - negó con la cabeza. –…no lo digas. – El corazón de Máscara se estremeció al ver como Kanon bajaba la mirada, tal vez tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar sobre sus mejillas. – Tú te has alejado, y yo he tratado de vivir sin ti…pero no puedo, te necesito… - respondió. – yo te amo…siempre lo he hecho.

- Deben estar esperándote… - murmuró furioso, ignorando las dolorosas palabras del geminiano. – Olvida lo que sucedió y vete.

- Si tú me…

- No quiero saber nada…con lo que vi es suficiente. – lo tomó por los brazos. – ya tomé una decisión, Kanon. – el gemelo se enjugó las lagrimas y sin poder evitarlo abrazó al italiano con fuerza.

Por dentro el corazón del santo de Cáncer se retorcía, sangraba, golpeaba su pecho con fuerza amenazando con salir de su cavidad. Era difícil dejar ir a aquel chico que cambió su vida, aquel que le enseñó lo que era sentirse amado y amar al mismo tiempo. La persona que le trajo alegría y desapareció aquel sabor amargo a su vida.

_Todo comenzó en esta habitación y ahora terminaba en el mismo lugar_

_**3 meses antes…**_

Todos los caballeros se encontraban en el templo de Escorpio, celebrando el cumpleaños de Camus. El francés no se veía muy animado, se veía más serio que nunca, al contrario de Milo, que no dejaba de estrujarlo con el pretexto de _"¿No puedo abrazar al cumpleañero?"_

La fiesta había sido organizada por el dueño de la casa con varios meses de anticipación, ante ello muchos rumores rondaron en el santuario acerca de cierto amorío entre Acuario y Escorpio. Se sabía que Kanon y Milo mantenían una relación, pero con la llegada del francés aquel "noviazgo" comenzó a desaparecer, y surgió un distanciamiento entre ambos.

Regresando a la fiesta…

La música estaba hasta el tope, las bebidas se agotaban y los bocadillos igual. Todo parecía normal, incluso algunos compañeros se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar en el área despejada del lugar sin importarles lo mal que lo hicieran. Entre la multitud de caballeros se encontraba un trío sentado en la barra, dos de ellos moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música y el otro simplemente observando la improvisada pista de baile con una expresión más que aburrida.

- Muy bien… ya pasaron 30 minutos. – habló, observando su reloj de pulsera. – cumplí con venir, no pueden exigirme más. – se puso de pie.

- Por favor – Afrodita rodó los ojos. – Eres un total amargado – pasó su mano por la frente. - Anda, disfruta de la fiesta. – sonrió piscis al momento que tomaba un sorbo de su margarita.

- Afrodita tiene razón, Máscara. – apoyó el español que permanecía sentado a un lado del sueco. – No siempre podemos disfrutar de momentos así y mucho menos con bebidas gratis.

- Detesto las fiestas. – arrugó las cejas en un simpático mohín. – Creí que ya se los había dicho.

- ¿Hay alguna cosa en esta vida que no detestes? – indagó molesto. – Aún no sé por qué eres mi amigo. – gruñó piscis. – si eres tan amargado y yo tan lindo.

- Ya somos dos. - se puso de pie y sin despedirse de nadie salió del templo.

Máscara bajó las escalinatas del templo de Escorpio sin prisa alguna, curioseando los alrededores que cambiaban con la noche y parecían más fúnebres que de costumbre. Sonrió satisfecho cuando la estruendosa música desapareció y por fin sus oídos pudieron descansar.

- Bendita soledad. – dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Después de media hora de exhaustiva búsqueda encontró sus llaves y abrió la puerta. – Tendré que conseguirme un llavero o terminaré por perder las estúpidas llaves. – el italiano no dio ni un paso dentro de la casa cuando un sonido extraño se escuchó muy cerca de ahí. – Pero que demonios. – soltó molesto. Cerró la puerta nuevamente y se dirigió al lugar donde se había escuchado el golpe. - ¡¿Quién demonios se atreve a molestar?! – Calló al momento que su bota topó con una botella, que había rodado directo a él. - ¿Cerveza? ¡¿Quién rayos se atreve a tomar en mi templo?! – caminó más rápido. A pesar de haber encontrado al culpable, el italiano no podía identificarlo pues la oscuridad se lo impedía.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste? – se acercó más. – Cuando la tenue luz de la luna alumbró el templo pudo identificar a Kanon como el intoxicado que había lanzado la botella. - ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¿Perdón? – el gemelo alzó la mirada. – El que…debería preguntar eso soy yo… - se señaló.

- ¡Éste es mi templo! – exclamó molesto. Kanon alzó la mano, restándole importancia. - ¡Largo!

- ¿De verdad? – se rascó la cabeza. - ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es Géminis? – preguntó.

- No, imbécil. – se cruzó de brazos. – aquí es Cáncer…

- Ahh… - Kanon sacó otra botella de la caja que previamente se había robado de la fiesta y comenzó a beberla.

- Demonios…tendré que subirte al templo de Escorpio para que tu hermano se encargue de ti. – soltó, hincándose frente a Kanon que rechazó la ayuda.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero subir! ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó, aventándole la botella de cerveza que Máscara esquivó con agilidad.

- ¿Ah no?… ¡Entonces vete a embriagar a otra parte!

- Pero que grosería… - frunció el ceño. Máscara observó como el gemelo trataba de ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, el pobre guardián completamente intoxicado no pudo coordinar sus piernas y cayó junto con el pobre italiano.

- ¡Quítate! – escupió molesto ante la cercanía del gemelo que le sonrió divertido.

- Tú eres Máscara ¿verdad? – preguntó aún con la hermosa y coqueta sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? – por alguna razón, Kanon se veía sumamente atractivo bajo la luz de la luna y mucho más con esa sonrisa traviesa. Tal pensamiento descolocó al pobre italiano que sin razón aparente se sonrojó. – es decir…sí

- ¿Máscara? ¿Estás seguro? – se apoyó con las manos sobre el duro suelo, aún seguía sobre el italiano que extrañamente no se movía. – Tus padres debieron estar mucho más ebrios que yo para ponerte tal nombre. – sonrió burlón.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Máscara es mi sobrenombre!

- Entonces… ¿cómo te llamas? – entrecerró los ojos. Máscara sintió un tremendo calor de un instante para el otro que decidió cortar la cercanía.

- No planeo decírtelo… - se removió. – Ahora ¡Largo!

- Vienes de la fiesta ¿verdad?

- Sí, y tú deberías estar ahí… Saga estaba buscándote.

- No… - bajó la mirada. – esa estúpida fiesta es sólo una indirecta muy directa de Milo. – dijo, acostándose en el suelo. – yo ya no encajo ahí.

- ¿Qué? – Máscara abrió los ojos como platos.

- Es obvio que Milo tiene algo con Camus…cualquier idiota puede darse cuenta. Y yo ahora estoy completamente solo. Le entregué lo mejor de mí, sin esperar nada a cambio y él… ¿cómo me lo agradece? Enredándose con ese tempano de hielo – soltó con tristeza. Kanon giró su rostro hacia el santo de Cáncer que parecía sorprendido ante lo dicho. - ¿qué?

- Tú y… y Milo… - Preguntó. Kanon tomó otro sorbo de la botella.

- ¿No lo sabías? – se limpió el agua que escurría por los bordes de sus labios. - ¿En qué mundo vives?

- Estás ebrio…ya no sabes ni lo que dices… -soltó Máscara. – Deberías irte ya…

- Los borrachos nunca mienten… - se carcajeó el gemelo, llamando la atención del italiano.

- ¿Quieres decirme que tú eres mari…? – Kanon le interrumpió, sumamente ofendido.

- Prefiero el término de homosexual o más sencillo para ti… puedes decir que soy gay. – contestó, empinándose la botella nuevamente. – si no te molesta…

- ¡Demonios! – pasó una mano por la frente sin creerlo.

- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó el gemelo, observando de reojo como el santo daba un respingo en su lugar.

-¡No! ¡Soy completamente heterosexual! – respondió con una rapidez que sorprendió al gemelo.

- Es una lástima… - dijo.

Kanon avanzó apoyado por las manos y rodillas en el suelo hacia el italiano que le miraba sin entender. – Nunca en mi vida había hablado contigo, siquiera te había visto bien, pero ahora que te tengo cerca déjame decirte que, eres bastante atractivo.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Máscara trató de ponerse de pie sin éxito alguno, pues Kanon lo tomó de los brazos y en un veloz movimiento ya se encontraba en el suelo. - ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

- Sólo déjate llevar… - Máscara forcejeó como loco, sin embargo, Kanon lo inmovilizó con sus piernas y brazos.

- ¡Sueltame o lo lamentarás! – exclamó furioso.

- Todos dicen lo mismo…pero al final terminan cediendo. – dijo con una seductora voz que provocó un escalofrío en el italiano. - ¿Lo ves? Esa es la primera reacción… - Máscara tragó con dificultad. – Es gracioso… apenas nos conocemos y ya te hago temblar, ¿estás seguro que tú no…?

- I-i-idiota… - forcejeó. - ¡Te voy a matar!

- En estos momentos ya no me interesa nada…

- ¡¿No estabas ebrio?! – preguntó sorprendido. - ¡¿Cómo demonios?! ¡Los ebrios no pueden ni siquiera coordinar!

- Sí, estoy algo ebrio…pero después de tantas decepciones y bebidas en tu vida… uno llega a soportar mejor la intoxicación. – respondió.

Las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaron y la distancia poco a poco desapareció. Máscara cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose por primera vez completamente indefenso ante el gemelo. De un instante a otro, el italiano sintió que sus manos y piernas eran liberadas del agarre.

- Gracias…

- ¿Qué? – abrió los ojos de golpe. Kanon se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, apoyándose del pilar cercando. - ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

- Me voy… ya bastante te he molestado. – respondió. – Me embriagué fuera de tu templo, te agarré de terapeuta y por poco te violo… - rió divertido.

- Yo…

- Te agradezco que me escucharas… - carraspeó al sentir que su voz se quebraba. – o bueno…te forcé a que lo hicieras, el punto es… bueno, no sé que demonios. Sólo te agradezco.

- Oye, idiota. – frunció el ceño. - ¿Estás bien?

- Claro… -trató de caminar. – sólo necesito descansar y… olvidarme de todo. – soltó. Está vez no pudo ocultar la tristeza en su quebradiza voz. – Lamento molestarte… buenas noches.

Ambos callaron al sentir una presencia que se acercaba al templo. Kanon palideció y por poco se va de espaldas al momento de ver que aquella presencia era nada más y nada menos que Milo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó el Escorpión. - ¿Kanon?

- Mi…Milo… - titubeó, nervioso.

- Vamos…Saga debe estar preocupado. – Dijo, acercándose al gemelo. Máscara simplemente observó todo como tercero sin tener la más mínima intención de intervenir.

- ¡Déjame, Milo! – exclamó molesto, zafándose del agarre. Sin embargo, Milo no lo soltó.

- Tomaste demasiado, Kanon. – insistió el heleno. Kanon completamente frustrado empujó al guardián del octavo templo.

- Lárgate con el estúpido de Camus y a mi déjame tranquilo. – escupió, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. – yo no tengo nada que hacer en tu templo.

- ¡Kanon! ¡No te voy a permitir que hables así de Camus! – tajó, apretando los puños. Kanon soltó una carcajada que enfureció mucho más al Escorpión.

- ¡Qué osadía! – se acercó a Milo. - ¡Es verdad! Él y tú…

- No es el momento, Kanon. – trató de persuadir al gemelo. – Estás ebrio… hablaremos después.

- ¡A la mierda con lo que quieras decirme! Ya bastante he soportado. – se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Kanon! – se acercó y tomó gemelo por el hombro. Kanon enfurecido se abalanzó contra el escorpión que cayó pesadamente al suelo y trató de lastimarle. Máscara que hasta el momento sólo observaba decidió intervenir cuando el octavo guardián golpeó con fuerza a Kanon.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Máscara, separándolos y colocándose entre los dos. - ¡Milo, lárgate de mi templo!

- ¡¿Qué?! – le miró indignado. - ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?!

- ¡El dueño de este recinto, imbécil! – escupió. De un momento a otro, Milo mostró su uña que destellaba su fuerte cosmos.

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Máscara. – amenazó el octavo guardián. – O te las verás conmigo. No querrás verme enojado… ahora hazte a un lado.

- Será mejor que tú no me hagas enojar… - respondió.

- Con que quieres pelear. – sonrió burlonamente el octavo guardián. - ¡Hagámoslo!

Milo y Máscara se colocaron en posición de ataque al mismo tiempo que sus cosmos comenzaron a elevarse. Kanon perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus posaderas al suelo sin creer que por su culpa se daría inicio a una batalla de los mil días y que inevitablemente ambos santos saldrían lastimados.

Un destello dorado invadió el templo, las armaduras aparecieron frente a ellos y en menos de un segundo se articularon en cada dueño.

- ¡Basta!

Máscara y Milo se volvieron hacia el gemelo.

- Milo… vete. – suspiró con cansancio, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. El escorpión no insistió al ver la desconsolada apariencia del griego. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del gemelo que comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- Ya lo oíste… ¡Lárgate! – exclamó. Ante aquella mirada gélida del italiano, Milo decidió obedecer. Máscara giró su rostro y contempló a Kanon que apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas, impidiendo y suplicando que no se diera cuenta de las traicioneras lágrimas.

- Lo admitió… en realidad él… - las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. – soy un idiota.

- Sí, eres un tremendo idiota. – respondió. Kanon se limpió la sangre de la nariz. – Eres idiota al sufrir por alguien que no lo merece. – el gemelo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Máscara carraspeó nervioso.

- No lo merece – musitó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, nuevamente.

- No…bueno, yo no sabré mucho sobre esas cosas. – pasó la mano por la nuca. – son estupideces para mi… a lo que me refiero es… bueno, deberías buscarte a alguien que valga la pena.

- ¿Cómo quién? – indagó.

- Yo que sé… Mu…Shaka o Aioria, no sé. – se encogió de hombros. – No digo que valgan la pena pero para mí que ellos son… - Kanon sonrió ligeramente y aquella acción sonrojó nuevamente al italiano que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¿Y tú? – indagó.

- ¿Yo qué? – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tú valdrías la pena? – preguntó con curiosidad. – ¿has amado a alguien, Máscara?

- No… esas cosas son para estúpidos que necesitan atención. – se cruzó de brazos, sin poder evitar sentir pena por el anímico estado del heleno.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú… - respondió. – y mírame ahora. – Máscara no contestó, simplemente se quedó con la boca cerrada. - Oye… - recargó su barbilla en el hombro del italiano que estaba completamente tieso –. Creo que vomitaré… el alcohol está haciendo efecto.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Si me vomitas encima te mataré!

Kanon fue levantado con ayuda del italiano que lo cargó como costalito y bajó hasta géminis. Durante todo el camino, el gemelo se la pasó tarareando canciones, en ciertas ocasiones pataleaba para que lo bajara pero al verse ignorado se rendía y se dejaba llevar.

- Estoy…mareado. – habló. Máscara lo ignoró y siguió bajando en silencio. – sé que no somos amigos o algo por el estilo, aunque me gustaría mushoo conocerte. – prosiguió. El alcohol efectivamente estaba haciendo efecto retardado, pues, Kanon comenzaba a atropellar las palabras.

- Estás ebrio… mañana olvidarás todo lo que sucedió. – respondió. – Me dejarás en paz y todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Saga tiene las llaves… - rió. – y te aseguro que no volverá al templo, hoy tiene compromiso con cierto arquero.

Máscara arrugó las cejas en un gesto sumamente molesto se dio media vuelta de regreso a Cáncer.

- ¿A dónde me llevasss? – preguntó el geminiano.

- A mi templo…

-¿Por qué? Pero si apenas nos conocemos… - lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas que te haré? ¡Ya te dije que yo no soy gay! – Kanon se carcajeó.

Al llegar al templo de Cáncer, Máscara soltó con rudeza al gemelo sobre el sofá y le amenazó de muerte si tocaba algo. Después, el dueño del templo desapareció por varios minutos que kanon aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y tratar de que el mareo se fuera.

Máscara regresó con una cobija y una almohada. Caminó directo a la sala maldiciendo su generable gesto, pues simplemente lo pudo haber dejado ahí, ebrio y a su suerte, después de todo hay muchos templos y caballeros misericordiosos que sin dudarlo le darían asilo, entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan amable con él? Desde un inicio pudo haberlo echado de su templo y así no tendría que pasar por esto, pero la pregunta que más le inquietaba era; ¿Por qué la simple imagen del gemelo en su mente le causaba un hormigueo extraño en el estomago?

- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – se preguntó, sintiéndose acalorado de un momento a otro. – Ni siquiera lo conozco. Aunque, si lo conociera sería lo mismo…

Máscara meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando largos suspiros en el aire. Sólo iría a darle las cobijas, regresaría a su habitación y al siguiente día el gemelo tendría que haber desparecido antes de que él despertara. El plan era perfecto, lo evitaría por el resto de su vida para no sentir esos molestos y extraños cosquilleos.

Al llegar…

La escena que vio a continuación le hizo tropezarse con la lámpara de la sala y caer de bruces sobre la alfombra. Kanon que minutos antes se había despojado de su ropa, ahora estaba como dios lo había traído al mundo.

Ante el ruido de la lámpara caer y el gracioso grito del santo de cáncer, Kanon se dio media vuelta, sorprendido ante la extraña escena.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Máscara se levantó del suelo como resorte y completamente rojo de furia grito;

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – le aventó la cobija. - ¡Vístete, carajo! – Kanon tomó la cobija y trató de excusarse.

- Mi ropa olía a cerveza… - Máscara frunció el ceño.

- Y supongo que tu ropa interior también. – soltó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Mi ropa interior? – se rascó el puente de la nariz y rápidamente observó que, efectivamente se había quitado sus calzoncillos. – Ops… ¿Cuándo me los quite? – se preguntó divertido y confundido a la vez.

- ¡Por kamisama, ponte algo!

- Oye no grites… - se tapó sus partes con la cobija. – estoy sumamente mareado y creo que vomitaré…

- ¡Ese no es mi problema! – se sonrojó. - ¡Vístete y duérmete! ¡Espero que antes de que me despierte tú ya no estés! – se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. - ¡Maledetto!

- Pero que carácter. – dijo, observando como el italiano se alejaba del lugar.

La noche avanzó con tranquilidad, Máscara se encontró sumido en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando una guerra dónde obviamente él era el ganador y todos los demás le obedecían y veneraban. *típico sueño de Máscara* el caballero sonrió con malicia aún sumido en su sueño.

Escuchó la puerta crujir, pero no abrió los ojos, tal vez era su imaginación, ¿imaginación? Abrió los ojos con desidia al sentir que el colchón se sumía del lado contrario. Intento darse la vuelta pero un par de brazos lo tomaron desprevenido y rápidamente ese par se apoderó de su cintura.

- ¿Pero qué…? – sus sistema se paralizó por completo al sentir una tibia respiración tras su nuca y un beso húmedo en el mismo lugar. Su cuerpo se vio atacado por una serie de sensaciones extrañas que en su vida había sentido y que ahora lo asaltaban sin que él pudiese hacer algo. - ¡Tú… hijo de…! – las manos traviesas del gemelo ahora se deslizaban bajo la suave tela. – Máscara quiso gritarle, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un involuntario gemido.

Se removió furioso de la cama, pero como si lo hubiera adivinado, el gemelo le impidió la huida. Una pequeña riña sobre la cama dio inicio, ambos rodaron sobre la litera hasta que cayeron al suelo y chocaron contra la pared. Al abrir los ojos, Máscara se encontró con que el gemelo estaba sobre él, impidiéndole la huida con sus extremidades.

- Sabía que ser hospitalario no era nada bueno… - gruñó el santo de cáncer, tratando tranquilizar su respiración.

- Ser generoso no está en tu lista de virtudes… ¿Entonces, por qué conmigo? – indagó Kanon. El aliento a alcohol rozó la faz italiana.

- Me dan lástima los ebrios…tal vez por eso. – soltó con una sonrisa socarrona. Kanon perfiló su rostro muy cerca de Máscara que le observaba inquieto.

- Y a mi los que niegan lo que en realidad son… - contestó, mostrando una sensual sonrisa.

- ¡¿Quieres decirme algo?!

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó. Máscara se mordió el labio, al sentir la presión en sus extremidades.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

- Tu comportamiento… dices que no te gustan los hombres, pero conmigo tiemblas, te sonrojas, gimes… sin mencionar que no peleas lo suficiente para quitarme de encima.

- ¡Qué! - Levantó la vista, completamente confundido. - ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! ¡¿Es esto una broma?!

- Es únicamente un experimento. Ahora, respóndeme… después de todo, mañana no pensaré en otra cosa más que en el dolor de cabeza.

Máscara apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Tenía razón, lo mismo se preguntaba sin saber con claridad la respuesta.

Nuevamente el gemelo hizo de las suyas, ahora atrapando la mejilla del italiano con sus labios.

- ¡No! ¡Deja de experimentar conmigo, imbécil! – reuniendo todas sus fuerzas empujó a su atacante. - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, hijo de perra! – exclamó, limpiándose la mejilla. - ¡Lárgate!

- Interesante manera de conocernos. – se acercó. Máscara apretó ambos puños y cuando el gemelo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le lanzó un puñetazo, y a pesar de que Kanon estuviera un poco ebrio pudo detener el golpe con su mano.

- A pesar de estar ebrio, puedes esquivar golpes. – gruñó.

- Para los inexpertos la bebida los vuelve estúpidos… pero las personas como yo, que ya saben controlarse y resistir los efectos es más sencillo – sonrió orgulloso. – ya lo había dicho… ¿no?

- Pues felicidades… Al parecer ya puedes largarte. - le amenazó con el puño.

- No sin antes terminar mi experimento. – contestó.

- ¡Te atreves a acercarte y te mato! – retrocedió hasta topar con el borde de la cama. Máscara bajó la mirada al sentir la madera y esto lo aprovechó el gemelo que sin pensarlo dos veces tiró al italiano sobre la cama y se le fue encima. Como un león al acecho, se acerco sigilosamente, le divertía la cara de turbación de Cáncer, pues sabía que Máscara era conocido como el caballero más sanguinario e insensible del santuario y si lo vieran ahora, no lo creerían.

Es hora de jugar

En los planes de Kanon no aparecía la violación, aunque con semejante chico la idea no era del todo mala para él. Sin embargo, lo único que quería era descubrir los límites del italiano.

- ¿Hasta dónde me permitirás avanzar? – inquirió el geminiano. Resultaba bastante excitante la idea de probar aquellos labios a los cuales no les podía quitar la vista. Aunque era difícil de aceptar la idea de que aquel chico le comenzaba a atraer.

- ¡Yo no…!

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – se escuchó una tercera voz. Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos…

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Paso a Paso

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Una disculpota por la tardanza, reprobé Fisicoquímica y deben saber que mis padres se pusieron verdes del enojo, el chiste es que me castigaron u.u. Me prohibieron el uso de mi lap, que de por sí ya anda medio chafa jajaja, bueno ahora aprovecho porque mis padres salieron, pero tan rápido suba esto me tendré que ir. Aquí les dejo la continuación, mi tercer capi :) la verdad pues necesitaba inspiración y tiempo para pensar en las continuaciones de esta y "por siempre" que por cierto la tengo muy abandonada :(. En fin, espero que este capi no sea tan decepcionante. Ojala siga alguien por ahí, si no leen pues yo me lo busqué, jaja. Muchas gracias a la personita que esté leyendo, agradezco el tiempo que tomas para ello. **

_**Paso a paso**_

Ahí estaba, ya no ponía tanta resistencia y la poca que ejercía era rechazada con facilidad por el gemelo que contaba con una mayor fuerza. El griego no podía confiarse, si se dejaba el italiano se libraría y todo se iría a la basura, ya había avanzado bastante, no lo echaría a perder.

Ambos se miraron, fijamente. El santo de Cáncer cerró los ojos. Kanon se inclinó, sólo un poco, tentado por probar la boca del italiano.

Todo se quedaría en un vano intento… el gemelo estaba tan absorto en su mundo que la presencia de un tercero irrumpiendo en la habitación le paso desapercibida, hasta que el intruso apareció detrás de ellos. Aquella presencia era el mismísimo Saga de géminis, que, al percibir el cosmos de su hermano no dudó en salir de Sagitario y correr hasta Cáncer.

Máscara aprovechó la sorpresa de Kanon y se liberó, no sin antes darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojó a lo lejos. El heleno reaccionó ya en el suelo.

- Pero… ¿qué sucede aquí? – indagó Saga, tratando de no crear ideas con lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Kanon tardó en decir algo, el golpe al igual que el alcohol lo estaban aturdiendo. Máscara soltó un gruñido y señaló a Kanon.

- Llévate a Kanon. – escupió molesto. – ¡Y lárguense de mi templo! - se cruzó de brazos. – no quiero ver a tu hermano nuevamente por aquí. – finalizó, observando al gemelo menor con una furia incontenible. Saga se quedó paralizado ante la mirada gélida de Máscara.

- Si tan sólo me dijeras que sucedió. – replicó el santo de géminis.

- Nada…

- Si no fuera nada no estarías así. – señaló el mayor con voz seria.

- ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! ¡Llévate a tu hermano si no quieres que ahora mismo lo envíe a Yomotsu! - amenazó, alzando la voz. Lo menos que quería Saga en esos momentos era una pelea innecesaria, sería mejor que se fueran del templo lo más rápido posible.

Los gemelos desaparecieron y Máscara por fin se vio solo, atacado por un molesto cosquilleo en su estomago y un extraño calor atacándole todo su cuerpo. La cama se sumió al momento que se dejó caer sobre ella, cansado y azorado por el encuentro de hace unos minutos. Decidido a olvidar todo, el italiano cerró los ojos y trató de descansar, lo cual no le resultó en lo absoluto. Las imágenes de cierto griego le atacaban constantemente, el roce de aquellas manos, aquel atlético cuerpo sobre el suyo, el aliento cálido sobre su rostro….

- ¡No! Oh, vamos… ¡Maldita sea, no pienses más en eso! - se quejaba el italiano, sumiendo su rostro sobre la almohada. - ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! – la frustración lo hizo presa, su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. - ¡Yo no…! ¡Agh! – quedó boca arriba, la respiración se agitaba y sus mejillas se tornaban en un rojo intenso. - ¡Maldito seas!

ooo

- ¡Ouch! ¡Con más cuidado!

- Si dejaras de moverme, idiota. – apoyó con fuerza la bolsa con hielo sobre la mejilla de su hermano. – Tremendo golpe te has llevado.

- Un poco más y me rompe la mandíbula. – habló con dificultad. El mayor hizo presión sobre el área afectada, Kanon gruñó con molestia y de un rápido movimiento se alejó de Saga. – Tenías que interrumpir… - se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, hasta que llegaste. Lo arruinaste todo. – contestó con un suspiro. Saga trató de asimilar las palabras de su hermano ¿Acaso le culpaba por haber interrumpido lo que para él era una inevitable guerra de mil días?

- ¿Qué estaba marchando a la perfección? – indagó el mayor, sin embargo, no necesitó respuesta alguna, ver a su hermano con la sábana enrollada en la cintura ¿Cómo no se había percatado de ello? Y ahora que lo pensaba bien… Kanon había estado sobre Máscara, entonces eso quería decir que… lo que había visto no era precisamente una pelea - No… ¿ustedes? ¡¿Pero…y Milo?!

- Milo… - paró en seco. – Él… - titubeó. Aún le costaba escuchar ese nombre sin sentir que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. - ¿Qué hay con él? – fingió indiferencia.

- Sabes muy bien que hay con él.

- No…

- Pues… tú y él…

-No, eso ya…ya está en el pasado. – cerró los ojos. – es hora que encuentre a alguien que en realidad me corresponda ¿no crees?

- ¿Cómo quién? – indagó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Kanon encogió los hombros. De un instante a otro, la imagen del caballero de la cuarta casa surgió en su mente. – Máscara… - susurró, la mención de aquel nombre le erizó la piel y su sonrisa denotó un máximo deleite.

- ¿Máscara? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? ¿Y piensas que él te va a corresponder?

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? – rodó los ojos. – Es Máscara… con el simple hecho de que te acerques a él te matará… como hace unos minutos casi lo hace.

- Tú tranquilízate… yo sé lo que hago, Saga. – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Si piensas que Máscara va a caer en tus jueguitos, estás muy equivocado. – Se cruzó de brazos, Kanon ladeó el rostro y se acomodó la sábana de la cintura que comenzaba a resbalar.- es muy infantil de tu parte querer provocarle celos a Milo…

- No planeo hacer eso… - aunque, aquella idea no sonaba nada mal.

- Mañana será un nuevo día y olvidarás todo… o eso espero. – se puso de pie y se acercó a la salida de la habitación. – no te metas en problemas… mucho menos los busques con Máscara. – señaló el peli azul cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de él.

- Al menos ya tengo un pretexto para verlo. – sonrió, observando la blanca sábana que cubría parte de su cuerpo. – será difícil, pero no imposible. - habló, tocándose la adolorida quijada.

_**ooo**_

Sin embargo, Kanon no tuvo la oportunidad de ver al santo de Cáncer que, extrañamente desapareció del radar por días enteros. ¿La razón? Muchos alegaban que había partido a algún lugar desconocido, simplemente para practicar, pero Kanon sabía muy bien la verdadera razón. Gracias a él, Máscara se había marchado del Santuario, tal vez seguía azorado, perturbado, confundido después de su pequeño encuentro nocturno.

Con el paso de los días, Kanon se preguntaba acerca del paradero de Cáncer. Muchas preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza. Lo único que sabía bien era que deseaba el maldito regreso de Máscara. La realidad era extraña, pero no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el italiano, todos sus pensamientos se veían opacados por la imponente y atrayente imagen del cuarto guardián. Si no regresaba pronto, estaba seguro que tendría que ir a buscarlo.

_**Templo de Géminis. 23:15pm**_

- ¡¿Regresó?! – Kanon se puso de pie.

- Sí, ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

- ¡Maldita sea, Mu! ¡No juegues conmigo! – lo miró furioso.

- ¡No lo hago! ¡Lo acabo de ver justamente cuando bajada de leo! – respondió. El ariano se cruzó de brazos indignado.

- ¿Desde hace cuando regresó?

- No lo sé, supongo que apenas hoy. Yo únicamente vine aquí para que fueras de los primeros en saberlo. Después de que me contaras del pequeño incidente que tuviste con él, pensé que sería bueno que supieras e idearas una buena disculpa. – soltó el carnero.

- Créeme, no he pensado en otra cosa. – intervino.

- Muy bien, mañana podrás hacerlo. – sonrió, complacido.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Bromeas? ¡Iré ahora mismo!

- Deja que descanse, Kanon. Tendrás toda la noche para prepararte.

- Pero…

- Si vas ahora estoy seguro que te sacara a golpes de su templo.

- Está bien. – aceptó de mala gana. Mu sonrió y salió de Géminis directo a su casa.

ooo

¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de saludarlo sin que le golpee? ¿Cómo justificar su comportamiento de aquella vez? Sería demasiado culpar al alcohol, pues a pesar de haber tomado demasiado, estuvo consciente de sus actos, entonces, ¿Cómo podría acercarse al italiano sin la amenaza de salir malherido? Porque malherido sería el mejor de los casos para Kanon. Él sabía perfectamente que al pisar suelo de Cáncer en cualquier momento sería embestido por un furioso dueño. ¿Qué haría?

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Kanon se removía de un lado a otro sobre su cama, tratando de encontrar la excusa perfecta para subir a Cáncer y ver al dueño.

- La sábana que debo devolverle es un buen pretexto, pero conociéndolo me la quitará y me cerrará la puerta en la cara. Debo planear algo más… ¿Pero, qué? – miró al techo y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. - ¿Qué haré? – en ese momento ruidos extraños interrumpieron el debate, su estomago pedía atención. – Será mejor que coma algo, después veré qué hacer. – Y sin más, Kanon se puso de pie y en pijama se dirigió a la cocina. Después de varios minutos, concentrado en la preparación de un perfecto emparedado, tomó asiento en el comedor y se dispuso a desayunar.

- ¡Saga! ¡¿Qué no piensas venir a desayunar?! – Exclamó - ¡Peno ni pienses que yo te haré el desayuno! ¿Saga? – no hubo respuesta. – Mmm, tal vez ya se fue. – se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando.

_**Toc toc**_

Las puertas de Géminis sonaron. Kanon no estaba de ánimos como para levantarse y ver quién era, pensó que ignorando al visitante, este se iría, pero el plan no salió como esperaba.

- Está abierto… –gritó. – se escuchó la puerta crujir y unos pasos metálicos en el pasillo acercándose cada vez más. El griego se asomó dentro de refrigerador y comenzó a buscar algo más con que saciar su hambre.

- Veamos... – gruñó, con la cara dentro de la nevera. El heleno pudo sentir la presencia del otro dentro de la cocina. Ese cosmos era… no podía ser, ¿era? Un momento… ¡Sí lo era! - ¡¿Máscara?! – indagó con sorpresa, golpeándose la cabeza con la nevera al momento de querer salir.

Ahí estaba el santo de Cáncer, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada seria. Kanon se sobó la cabeza y parpadeó repetidas veces sin creer que realmente el italiano estuviera ahí.

- ¿Máscara?

- Máscara, Máscara ¡¿Qué sólo sabes decir mi nombre?! – gruñó, molesto.

- ¡No! lo que pasa es que… precisamente estaba pensando en ti. – respondió con una sonrisa. Máscara abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Desapareciste. Fue por mi culpa ¿verdad? – el italiano arqueó una ceja.

- No todo tiene que ver contigo. ¿Acaso creíste que estaría pensando en ti o qué carajo? ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Tal vez tú no, pero yo si estuve pensando en ti todas las noches, yo… - Máscara frunció el ceño al sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Mala señal. El italiano ladeó el rostro, tratando de buscar algo con la mirada que lo distrajese.

- ¿En dónde estabas?

- ¿Está Saga? – preguntó pasando una mano por su flequillo e ignorando el interrogatorio de Kanon.

- No.

- Bien, entonces, vendré más tarde. – dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida. Kanon reaccionó y lo tomó del brazo. Máscara lo observó extrañado por la acción, inclusive el gemelo se sorprendió por su comportamiento, pero no lo soltó.

- ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Vamos, sigues molesto.

- Por supuesto que no… lo que pasó aquel día me tiene sin cuidado. – trató de quitarse la mano de Kanon de encima.

- Está bien, entonces dime, ¿para qué necesitas a mi hermano? – entrecerró los ojos.

- Ya te dije que no…

- Si me dices, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- No lo creo…

- Sólo dime, yo le avisaré cuando llegue ¿Está bien? – le sonrió.

- No me queda de otra… - resopló con cansancio. – Shion me ha encomendado una misión. Debo partir a Catania lo más rápido posible. Planeaba ir solo, pero el Patriarca me lo prohibió. – frunció el ceño. – Al parecer debo llevar a un compañero, Shura no está, Afrodita tampoco y… bueno pensé que Saga… tal vez podría acompañarme. – se sobó la nuca. – Pero viendo la situación, me iré solo.

- ¿Irás en contra de la orden del Patriarca? – parpadeó sorprendido. Máscara sonrió, divertido.

- No sería la primera vez. – soltó con guasa. – bien, ya te lo dije. Ahora, suéltame.

- Es seguro que el Patriarca se enterará, y eso sólo apunta a que habrá una sanción.

- Lo sé… tomaré el riesgo.

- Te propongo un trato. Yo iré contigo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – el santo de Cáncer negó con la cabeza.

- Si yo voy te librarás de la sanción, cumplirás tu misión y Shion estará orgulloso ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó, acercándolo peligrosamente a él. Máscara dio un paso hacia atrás, molesto y nervioso en ambas partes. Lo último que deseaba era pasar tiempo con el gemelo o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

- Es una lastima, necesitas una armadura. – sonrió burlonamente. Golpe bajo para Kanon. A pesar de aquel comentario, el griego devolvió la más coqueta de sus sonrisas.

- No te olvides que soy Géminis… la armadura también me queda.

Máscara carraspeó con nerviosismo, tratando de buscar otra buena excusa para evitar que Kanon fuera con él, la cual nunca encontraría.

- ¿Cuándo partimos? – Máscara pestañeó repetidas veces, antes de volver a arremeter.

- ¡No! ¡Escúchame…! – antes de poder terminar, Kanon colocó su índice en los labios del italiano, callando cualquier pretexto.

- Hoy en la noche… te veré en Aries

ooo

Después de media noche, partieron a Athenas. Tomaron el primer avión directo a Catania.

Durante parte del trayecto no cruzaron palabra alguna. Máscara mantenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla, Kanon por su parte hojeaba una revista. El griego había tratado de conversar con él, pero el santo de Cáncer simplemente no cooperaba. Ya probaría más adelante, por lo mientras podía continuar con su "inocente" coqueteo con la azafata.

Máscara se había percatado de aquel flirteo del griego. Desde el instante en que él lo ignoró, Kanon buscó con que distraerse, la respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos al momento que una joven le ofrecía algo de beber.

Y así, aquella hermosa joven regresaba exactamente cada 5 minutos. El italiano contaba los segundos en su mente, le molestaba sentir envidia de aquellas coquetas sonrisas que Kanon le regalaba a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué te dan celos? Kanon desde un principio quiso hablarte y tú lo ignoraste. –se regañó mentalmente. - ¿Ahora dirás que te gusta Kanon? ¡No! No, no, no y más no. – sacudió la cabeza. El italiano se puso de pie como resorte. Kanon y la rubia lo observaron extrañados.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Máscara? – indagó el griego. No hubo respuesta, Máscara se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. El heleno aceleró el paso y logró alcanzar al italiano que iba echando humos.

- No es mi problema que tú no quieras hablar conmigo, pero tampoco tienes que casi matar a la pobre chica con la mirada. – soltó el gemelo. Máscara paro en seco entre el estrecho pasillo que dirigía al baño. El italiano necesitaba urgentemente agua, aunque fuera un poco en su acalorado rostro.

- ¿Qué?

- Así es, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? En todo el viaje no has dejado de observar a la chica, eso sólo apunta dos cosas; te gusta o sientes celos. – El siciliano apretó los puños.

- ¿Por qué carajos sentiría celos? – se dio media vuelta, encarando al griego. – Escúchame con atención, imbécil. ¡Por mi puedes cogerte a todos en el avión, en el Santuario, inclusive a todos en Catania!

- ¡¿A qué le temes, Máscara?! – exclamó Kanon, furioso sin importarle que los demás en el avión escucharan.

- ¿Temer?

- ¿Temes aceptar que te atraigo o temes que los demás se enteren de que eres Homo…?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada y mucho menos a la opinión de los demás!

- No lo parece.

- Pues no me interesa lo que parezca para ti. – escupió, entrando al baño. Kanon coloco el pie, impidiéndole a Máscara que cerrara la puerta. - ¡Ya déjame en paz! – sin decir palabra alguna, Kanon entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Máscara tragó con dificultad y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que el lavabo topó contra sus asentaderas.

-¿Qué haces?

ooo

-¿Me permitirás entrar? – Kanon eliminó poco a poco la distancia. – Se que detrás de toda esa careta de indiferencia hay una persona ansiosa por ser amada. – el griego lo acorraló. Las piernas del italiano flaquearon.

- No sabes lo que dices…

- Entonces, explícame, necesito saberlo. – dijo, tomándolo por la barbilla.

-No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No puedo… - negó con la cabeza.

- Dímelo…

Máscara calló por un instante que resultó ser eterno para Kanon.

- Los sentimientos te hacen débil… - agachó la mirada. –… vulnerable, y permiten que los demás hagan lo que quieran contigo… - respondió con un nudo en la garganta. – La gente sufre por alguien que realmente no… - Kanon lo tomó del rostro y unió su frente. –…el ser humano no debería amar… es una perdida de tiempo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – indagó. El santo de Cáncer trató de alejarse. – no todas las personas son iguales… no todas buscan lastimar a los demás, yo no deseo lastimarte.

- Basta. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Milo te lastimó y aún así sigues queriéndolo, sufriendo por él.

- Yo no… no lo quiero más… está en el pasado, yo quiero que tú seas mi presente. – le susurró. De nuevo aquellas descargas, la sensación de calor le recorrió su cuerpo al momento que el griego eliminaba toda distancia existente en ambos. – yo nunca te haría daño. – Máscara aferró ambos puños en la camisa de Kanon. Los labios poco a poco se fueron acercando, como si fueran atraídos por una fuerza desconocida que los tentara a unirse.

_**Los muros que construimos alrededor de nosotros nos protegen contra la tristeza, pero también impiden que nos llegue la felicidad. **_

- No me hagas arrepentirme… - susurró el menor contra aquellos labios que no le dejaron decir más. Estos al fin se encontraron, deseosos por conocerse.

Kanon presionó, ansioso por recorrer la boca del italiano. Lo sujetó, lo acorraló, hizo todo lo posible, temiendo que Máscara se arrepintiera y quisiera huir, pero a pesar de sus intentos, la voz de la azafata resonando en las bocinas, interrumpió el intercambio de caricias que habían iniciado.

_- Pasajeros, pedimos que permanezcan en sus asientos hasta que el capitán nos lleve hacia la terminal. Agradecemos su preferencia. _

_ooo_

Máscara se apartó, empujó al gemelo con suavidad y se acercó a la puerta.

- Tenemos que…que ir. – susurró, tratando de ocultar su sonrojez.

- Máscara…

- Apresúrate. – dijo, saliendo con rapidez. – Aún tenemos que llegar al Monte Etna. En el camino te explicaré todo acerca de la misión.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
